A wonderful cocktail at Magnus's
by Wawa36
Summary: The Blackthorns are coming over to New York City and Magnus is giving a little cocktail party. But Simon doesn't seem to be in the mood.


**\- A wonderful cocktail at Magnus's -**

The sun was setting down behind the tall buildings of Manhattan. The view from Magnus's was as always extraordinary.  
Simon was sitting next to the warlock and his Shadowhunter boyfriend Alec, looking at the beautiful skyline.  
But there were more people: Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Maia and the Blackthorn Kids. They were all outside on Magnus's terrace.  
The blackthorns as Simon learned today, were another big Shadowhunter family, like the Lightwoods. They live in- and run the Los Angeles institute and came for two days to New York, for a meeting at the local institute.  
Sure, only the Blackthorns older children were at Magnus's little cocktail party.  
There were three of them : Helen Blackthorn, Mark Blackthorn and Aline Penhallow, Helen's girlfriend.

Simon was watching the scene while sipping on his drink. As Magnus and Alec looked through the big window at the wonderful scenery, Simon only focused on Isabelle and Mark. They both stood together and looked like they had a lot of fun.  
Mark was a very handsome Shadowhunter boy. Tall, thin, broad-shouldered and with a lovely face surrounded by white-gold hair that made him look something close to an Angel. Simon wasn't sure if Angels really looked like that but he was surely beautiful. It wasn't often that he thought about the appearance of a boy like that.  
But Simon wasn't actually into boys, he was into Isabelle..  
He didn't want to get up and talk to them. At least not with the Blackthorn boy. He only wanted to talk to Izzy.  
But he felt hopeless... as much as he thought that Isabelle liked him, he didn't think he would ever be able to conquer her heart.  
Izzy dated Downworlders and may have had an affair with Meliorn, a faerie knight, but a vampire.. that was different. Simon felt it. And seeing her flirting with the Shadowhunter boy was even worse. Simon would never have a chance.

As the round shape of the sun was no longer to be seen, Magnus slowly turned his look from the scenery. He first saw his terrace full of young cheerful people but kept going until he found his way on Simon's sad and almost lost looking eyes.  
He then turned his head back to see what was in front of the young vampire boy. It were Mark and Isabelle. It didn't took long for the warlock to understand what was going on.  
MAGNUS : _Simon !_  
He appeared to be somewhere in his head.  
SIMON : _Yeah ?_  
MAGNUS : _What are you thinking about ?_  
He suddenly paused his thoughts, sat back upright and looked quickly over to Magnus.  
SIMON : _Oh no! No.. no nothing !_  
MAGNUS : _You're in love with Isabelle but think she would never go out with you because you are a vampire._  
Simon swallowed hard. Alec started looking over to both of them.  
SIMON : _How do you know ?_  
MAGNUS : _I see how you look at her Simon !_  
ALEC : _How does he look at my sister ?!_  
MAGNUS (turning over to Alec) : _Keep quiet darling !_  
ALEC : _But.._  
SIMON : _Oh it's fine, just.. just forget about it !_  
MAGNUS : _No it's not, you can fight for the one you love Simon ! Do you really know she doesn't likes you ?_  
SIMON : _Oh I think she likes me, but she doesn't love me.. and never will._  
MAGNUS : _Have you talked to her, asked her out on a date ?_  
SIMON : _Well.. no but there is obviously no need for that.._  
MAGNUS : _Simon. You now have an eternal life, and trust me you will eternally regret it if you are not fighting for love._  
SIMON : _Oh well.._  
He was thinking.  
SIMON : _You might be right Magnus but, but see, she looks happy with that Shadowhunter boy, I can't just.._  
While he was speaking Mark Blackthorn walked away to his sister and Isabelle turned over to Simon.  
She was smiling at him. She had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. All of her face was perfect, like somebody exactly knew how every piece was meant to be, to be that beautiful, that special, that Isabelle !

ISABELLE : _Simon ! Simon !_  
Simon noticed she was calling him.  
ISABELLE : _Why don't you come on the terrace with us ?_  
SIMON : _Oh sure yeah ! I'll come over !.. I mean like right now ! I mean yeah Haha it's like I'm already there !_  
Simon walked over to Isabelle under the satisfied look of the warlock and the annoyed look of his Shadowhunter boyfriend. But Simon and Isabelle didn't notice.  
They were now next to each other, smiling and face to face.  
Izzy was the first to speak.  
ISABELLE : _Why sitting next to our love birds ? Unless the three of you got something._  
She was smirking.  
SIMON : _Oh no ! No not at all ! I think the two of them are perfect together!_  
ISABELLE : _Yeah they are! They are so lucky..._  
She faded away.  
SIMON : _And how is it going with the Blackthorn boy ? What was his name already ?_  
ISABELLE : _Mark, well fine, it's been a long time I hadn't seen him.._  
 _Why do you ask ?_  
SIMON : _Oh I don't know, just like that, I mean yeah, you looked like you were having a good time!_  
ISABELLE : _Well yes he is a nice guy._  
Simon saw the conversation going to an end and started something he wasn't sure about.  
SIMON : _Isabelle ? Can I ask you something ?_  
ISABELLE : _Sure Simon._  
SIMON : _Do you think a Shadowhunter could love a vampire ?_  
Isabelle wasn't expecting this question and it seemed to have triggered something. She was searching her words and looked less confident than usual.  
ISABELLE : _I think that is possible yes.. sure Simon._  
Simon didn't know what to think but continued almost automatically.  
SIMON : _Do you think YOU could love a vampire._  
This time Izzy's answer came fast.  
ISABELLE : _I am not making any difference between Shadowhunters and Downworlders, it's the person in all his traits that counts !_  
SIMON : _Oh.. that's cool to hear ! that's.. good !_  
ISABELLE : _And so yes I could love a vampire._

If Simons heart could, it would be beating as hell now.  
To his surprise he noticed the sound of Izzy's heart. It was in fact beating very fast.  
He stood about one meter away from her and looked her in the eyes. They were now completely absorbed by themselves. After a bit, Simon slowly got closer to Isabelle and the pumping of her heart accelerated.  
SIMON : _I love you Izz' !_  
ISABELLE : _I love you too Simon !_  
There was a short intense moment of waiting that collapsed into a well timed kiss.

* * *

 **Alright guys ! Second fan fiction one year later ! ^^ I hope you like it and if there is anything wrong please let me know. Thanks for reading ! :)**


End file.
